


I will just say it again

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Five times Sergio tells Luka he loves him and one time Luka believes him.





	I will just say it again

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a HUGE thank you to [Esparafuso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso) who is a wonderful person and keeps curing my writer's blocks by encouraging me to keep sailing this ship. ♥

Lukita feeds him a beauty of a pass. The angle of the corner kick is just right and the ball about near lands on Sergio’s head. The shot is fast and deadly accurate, sizzling past the goalkeeper who doesn’t even react in time to block it.

Sergio jumps on Luka’s back, shouting in joy. Luka staggers under the weight but he’s grinning too. He’s absolutely stunning and Sergio squeezes him tighter, arm clutching Luka’s chest as he blurts out, “I love you.”

Luka laughs, delighted, and pats Sergio’s hand. “Love you, man.”

Luka lets go then, and Sergio crashes down.

* * *

“Have you been drinking all by your lonesome?” Luka teases.

“Yes,” Sergio says. It’s true.

“Sergio.”

Sergio looks up and stares at Luka’s beautiful soft smile for a moment. Then Sergio figures it’s worth a shot and says, “I want to tackle you… to my bed.”

“You’re not that desperate, buddy. C’mon, up on your feet. Nice and easy.” Luka pats Sergio’s shoulder, then does something with his arm and Sergio is suddenly being pulled to his feet. 

“I _wish_ it was easy,” Sergio whines. “I love you.”

Luka snorts but only because he doesn’t know Sergio is dead serious.

* * *

Sergio takes care selecting the card and writing the massage. By hand. With a pen. He wants to give it a _personal touch_ , he wants to show Luka he really, really means it.

He puts the valentine in Lukita’s locker and waits.

`My heart is white,`  
`and yours is too.`  
`Isn’t it obvious`  
`that I love you?`

It makes Luka laugh when he sees it but there’s not a lovesick expression on Luka’s face. He isn’t falling at Sergio’s feet either.

“Oh my god, Sergio. You and your jokes, I swear,” Luka doubles over, laughing his ass off.

“Hahaha, right.”

* * *

Sergio gets held up talking to the coach and when he finally reaches the breakfast table, all the frittatas are gone. He pouts. This is a regular occurrence.

“Don’t worry,” Luka says, gesturing to his plate. “I saved you some.”

Sergio happily bites into the frittatas that Luka offers to him. “This is why I love you.”

“I thought you said it was because I was so squishable.”

“Yes, that too.”

“And because my couch was comfy and because no one else could fix your coffee just right.”

“See? I simply love you.”

Luka giggles, dismissive. “I love you more.”

* * *

There is only one last water bottle and they see it at the same time but Luka somehow manages to get it first.

Luka nudges Sergio’s side. “For a best defender I’ve ever worked with, it’s pretty easy to get past you.”

Sergio grins. “You really think I’m the best?”

Luka rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it.

Sergio gathers him in a hug. “I love you.”

“You sure do,” Luka says and while he’s busy condescendingly patting Sergio’s cheek, Sergio steals the bottle for himself. “Hey!” Luka yelps but accepts the bottle when Sergio hands it over, half empty.

* * *

Luka arrives to Sergio’s and they have dinner before settling down to play CoD but Sergio doesn’t say it until Luka is leaving.

“Luka, I love you.”

Luka smiles, leaning in to kiss Sergio’s cheek goodbye. “Love you, too. See you on Monday.”

Luka turns to the door and Sergio quickly grabs him by the arm to stop him. “I love you,” Sergio repeats, slow and serious, eyes boring into Luka’s.

“Oh.” Luka lets go of the door handle. “You absolute idiot!”

Sergio suddenly has an armful of Luka and Luka’s lips are pressing into his and everything is _perfect_.


End file.
